


A perfect trap

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: Missing scenes from Ianto's Diary [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual, M/M, Stopwatch, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Jack is trying to have his way with Ianto. Toshiko's help is needed to keep the pace of the chase in check.





	A perfect trap

**Author's Note:**

> Because as much as I want these two to get to it, I enjoy their dance too much to shorten it just yet. They'll get there eventually.

As the days went by, sometime brimming with action as they had a mission and sometimes spent in routine tasks, Jack tried at least once every day to corner him alone, without success so far. Ianto had fun managing to escape each time and enjoyed the chase. He had made his peace with what he knew would inevitably happen. He was a willing victim but he would decide the terms of his surrender. He only had to ask Tosh for her help once.

Jack had sent him digging in the archives for some old obscure file, knowing perfectly well that once Ianto began searching the old records he would lose himself in it. That was indeed a perfect trap, one Ianto knew he couldn't escape, didn't want to. So he went to Toshiko, explaining he needed her to find something that would demand Jack’s attention but to wait a bit before calling him. Then he went down to the archives, making sure Jack saw him go.

He had an idea as to were the record would be and found it quickly. He set it apart and began fussing among the shelves of old paper, keeping his back to the door, waiting for Jack to come claim his quarry. He jumped nonetheless when Jack whispered in his ear.

"There you are ! This time you won't escape me..." He sounded triumphant.

Ianto put on his most naive face and turned. Jack was not touching him but he was so close as to barely make a difference.

"I don't know what you mean sir."

Jack smiled and put his hands on the shelf behind him, enclosing him in his arms and preventing any attempt to fly.

"That's hardly an appropriate behavior Sir. You can't deny this is harassment now." Ianto felt like singing but managed a tone of mild disapproval.

"You sly little devil, you actually enjoy this don't you?"

"Isn't that the point?" He smiled and his face transformed, taking away Jack's breath.

Ianto decided it was time he took things in his own hands and closed the space between him and Jack, barely brushing his lips at first, then as Jack responded, kissing him thoroughly. They broke apart, out of breath and Ianto took advantage of that to push Jack away, pinning him to yet another shelf. The hunger he’d been repressing took control of him then, all the more fierce for having been denied for so long. He remembered vaguely he had at some point decided not to rush things but it all was out of control now, he couldn’t possibly wait any longer to get his hands all over Jack, to let him have his way with him. He began unbuttoning his shirt, feeling the whole length of Jack’s body moving beneath him, responding to his touch with a rising heat.

Suddenly there was a deafening sound. Stunned, they gave a quick look around. Then Toshiko’s voice sounded in the com system.

"Jack? I need you to come up here, we’ve got a problem."

Jack answered gruffly through his earcuff.

"What happened?"

"I’m not sure exactly, something to do with the main security system. The Rift isn’t secure anymore."

"Can you fix it?"

"I don’t know, I need to run some tests."

"All right, I’ll be right there."

Jack resumed kissing Ianto then reluctantly wrenched himself from his embrace. His eyes promised he’d be back soon. Ianto watched him go and collapsed against the wall as soon as he was out of sight. He sighed. Tosh had been right on time, it had been real close this time. He took a little time to put some order to his suit and hair then grabbed the report and made it back to Jack’s office.

He put it on the desk, grabbed some coffee cups and joined the team on the deck. He began distributing coffee and saw with a heart-sinking feeling that Jack hadn’t bothered re-buttoning his shirt.

Toshiko soon restarted all the systems after she saw he was back with them. She managed to slip him back the stopwatch she'd used to time her interruption useen by the others and the day ended without any further drama.


End file.
